


Conundrum

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Meeting Yourself, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, Gen, Maybe angsty?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: This probably was never supposed to happen but there's a white cat boy standing in front of Adrien Agreste.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Adrien Agreste | Chat Blanc
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: fandomtrees





	Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys/gifts).



> Disclaimer: So not mine.

This wasn't supposed to happen - Adrien was sure of it. Bunnyx leaped sideways when she was supposed to - well, he didn't know _what_ but she vanished and in her place was a boy. 

Was _him_. 

Was a white _Chat_ with pale hair and snow-colored skin and eyes like ice over water. 

And the white Chat turned to him like a magnet pulling and Adrien - _not Chat Noir_ \- met that ice blue stare. 

"Wrong place," Chat Blanc said. "Wrong time?" He bounded over, landing _this close_ to Adrien, leaning in. Adrien leaned back in reaction. "You're me." Chat Blanc breathed the words over Adrien's skin. 

"I - " Whatever Adrien planned to say next was jolted out of him along with all the air in his lungs when Chat Blanc snatched him close. He used his baton to fling them high in the air, away from the Louvre, away from where Bunnyx had been. 

It wasn't the first time Adrien had been carried across the city but the first time he'd been carried across Paris _by himself_. The snow-white Chat hauled him away from his normal hang outs, taking him to a nondescript rooftop with a lot of angles and an open skylight with a faint musty odor leaking out into the clean air. Chat dropped through the skylight like he owned it, finally releasing Adrien in a pool of sunlight. 

Dust motes floated around them. In Adrien's shirt, Plagg quivered, a tremor running through Adrien's ribs. Chat Blanc prowled around him and Adrien turned to keep him in sight. 

"You're me," Chat said again. 

"R-right." Adrien smiled. Carefully. "You look." Weird. Creepy. "Are you okay?" 

That froze Chat in place. His eyes narrowed. A bit of fang showed when he demanded, "Why?" 

"Why what?" 

"Why are you asking me that? I'm not okay. I need Ladybug!" Chat leaped, _thisclose_ to Adrien. "You know that." 

"I know that." Adrien agreed, placating, hands raised. Plagg vibrated harder. "I could transform. I could call her then." 

Chat seemed to consider this, fingering his chin. "No," he murmured. "No, she wouldn't...she wouldn't love me." His icy eyes came up and fixed Adrien, like pinning a bug to a card. "Does she love you?" 

"Ladybug?" Adrien chuffed and shook his head. "No, she loves some other boy." 

Chat gave him a long hard look. Adrien felt himself straighten under the appraisal but he still had to ask. "Ladybug loves you?" 

"She did." Chat Blanc looked away at some memory Adrien didn't know. "I think Hawkmoth might have too." 

"What?" 

Chat Blanc swept close again, hands on Adrien's shoulders. "Don't trust Bunnyx," he whispered in Adrien's ear. The ghost of his breath stirred the fine hairs at Adrien's nape. Made him curl his fingers into fists at the sensation. 

"This isn't right!" The shout broke them apart. Adrien found himself on the ground, seeing Bunnyx and Chat Blanc in battle. Wondering if he should help. Plagg remained still against his ribs, not offering any suggestions. 

Bunnyx feinted with her umbrella and Chat Blanc blocked her with his baton. They leaped and skidded and flung themselves around the building floor, overhead into the rafters, crashing close to Adrien. And then, just as suddenly as she'd appeared, Bunnyx had Chat Blanc's back against her chest and she force-lunged him through a puddle of light. 

Adrien waited a few seconds for either of them to appear. When they didn't, he stood, dusting himself off. Plagg zipped out from under his shirt, eyes wide. "What was that?" 

"I'm not sure." A warning? Something from another timeline? 

Plagg shivered all over. "I don't like it, Adrien." 

"I'm not sure I did, either, Plagg." Adrien and Plagg exchanged a long look. "But I'm not getting home from this place by walking." He displayed his ring. "Plagg, transform me!" 

"We should talk - " Plagg shouted as he was sucked up into the ring. 

Adrien was sure they would but for now, he needed a little time to process. "And what better way to do that than a swing around Paris?" 

_(Later, that night, with Plagg asleep on his pillow in a cheese coma, Adrien sat on the cold tiles of his shower and tried not to think of his snow-covered twin...and of whether Hawkmoth and Ladybug might've actually loved him.)_


End file.
